Hair Happenings
by MysticUber
Summary: After a long days work in Konoha, Sakura and Sasuke both go home to rest. But the rest of Konoha doesn't sleep and thats where the fun begins. THIS IS NOT A LOVE STORY!


**Mysty**-Hellooo people! Here is another one of my crazy one-shots!

**S.G.**-Yay, another thing of Naruto's you own!

**Mysty**-Poo, why couldn't I own Naruto?!

**S.G.**-Cause we were at the grand opening of the big Ice-cream emporium when the ownership debate took place?

**Mysty**-That's true…

**S.G.**-Oh, well! You still got good stories you own!

**Mytsy**-Thanks, S.G.!

**S.G.**-No problem!

**One-Shot-Hair happenings!**

Sakura just arrived home and she is really tired. The team had a hideous mission of cleaning Ino's mother's garden and backyard.

How troublesome it was to have Ino telling her what to do.

But the day is over, so its time to just rest and forget the whole day!

At the Uchiha household, Sasuke is just arriving also and he is very tired.

He looks around and just decides he needs something to eat before he can get comfortable.

So he heads to the kitchen where it is really dark and just grabs a dumpling which is wrapped in paper and starts eating it as he walks back to his room.

Ahh, that's better. Time to sleep. At least tomorrow we start later than usual and don't have any missions lined up.

Naruto is still at Ino's house, sitting in her room. They are discussing something that seems very important and yet mischievous.

Naruto is nodding his head and then they both head out of the house.

It's the next day and everyone in Konoha is starting to wake up.

First, at Ino's house, we see Ino getting out of bed, looking very tired.

Her mother enters her room and tells her she is aware she was out till late with that boy that has no discipline.

Ino responds with a big grin, "But mom, Naruto is my friend and a fellow ninja. He helped me train last night that's all. I need someone different to spar with cause I know Chouji and Shika to well. It was great and I developed a new skill too!"

At Naruto's home, he awakens to some company.

Neji is sitting in his kitchen.

Naruto asked, "What the heck are you doing here and who let you in?"

Neji smoothly replies, "Well, I let myself in and I figured you wouldn't have any food so I bought some for us to share."

Naruto is now scared. "Um Neji, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Neji just smiles and then begins to talk. "Naruto, what you did last night, it was well, really very interesting. I am so impressed."

Naruto laughs nervously and then just burst out laughing. "Today is gonna be so fun. Ok, Neji, I will let you in on the happenings, let me shower, get dress, and eat. We will leave after that, and let the fun begin."

"Finally" responds Neji, "You understand. Hurry up. I know today is a day I will never forget!"

At Sasuke and Sakura's home, both are just waking up and walking to the bathroom to wash their faces.

Then a double scream was heard.

"Oh no, what happened to me??" yelled Sasuke. "Someone has transferred my soul into Sakura's body! Who did this and how do I get rid of this jutsu? Why is this happening?"

At Sakura's, she is realizing the same thing. That in fact she has Sasuke's jet black hair and looks like him but she is Sakura.

Both are now very confused.

Sakura is thinking about going to Sasuke's but is afraid because he never lets anyone in.

Sasuke is thinking he needs to see Sakura to make sure that they were transferred into each other and it is not some big plot to take over Konoha.

Naruto and Neji are both in town just sitting, waiting to see what was going to happen and as suspected there was Sakura (except she looked like Sasuke walking down the street.

Naruto signs over to the flower shop where Ino is standing and she runs out and hugs and kisses Sasuke.

"O' Sasuke, so glad you came for our date." She grabs Sakura's arm and drags her closer to the shop.

Sakura is speechless. Actually, she's afraid if she talks Ino will realize what's wrong. So instead, she just walks around and lets Ino show her all the flowers.

Outside we see Sasuke who looks like Sakura walking and Neji walks over to Sasuke and grabs his hand. "You are looking strikingly beautiful today, Sakura. Thank you for meeting me for this walk. It's gonna be a very nice day with all the cherry blossoms out blossoming. You are perfect to share this day with."

Sasuke, for the first time in his life, is nervous. He doesn't know if he should talk or just walk.

Naruto walks over to them and smiles. "Sakura, you look so pretty today. Your eyes are so serious though, almost Sasuke like."

Sasuke shoots him an evil glare and then just smiles.

Neji then points out that Sakura has been really quiet. "Are you feeling ok?"

Sasuke just nods.

"Hmm, ok. Naruto, we have a date in the forest. We are going to watch the cherry blossoms and then have a picnic. You are not invited, so scat!"

Naruto puts his head down. "Oh, all right."

Time for the next phase of Naruto's plan.

The cameras are set up in the forest and his spies are all planted in different locations.

Chouji is in the bushes.

Shika is in a tree.

Hinata is underwater and Shino has his bugs deployed.

All that is left is for Sakura with Ino & Neji with Sasuke to arrive.

Sasuke is thinking to himself. _How do I get out of this? I didn't even know that Sakura was dating him. How do I get away? Oh no, what if they've already kissed and he tries? What if people see us and then discover what had happened? What if I never get changed back?_

Neji breaks Sasuke 's deep thought. "Sakura honey, let's sit here. The breeze is very nice. I've been meaning to tell you that our relationship can longer be a secret. I feel I must tell my team members. I love you Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke looks at him nervously and thinks _Oh no this is it!_

Sakura and Ino are just arriving at the forest and Ino has not shut up the whole way.

She's continued saying how happy she is that Sasuke is with her even though she has to keep it a secret since they started walking.

Then, all of a sudden, Ino stops. "This is the perfect spot. Here is where it will happen. You promised not to be shy and this is very romantic. Look at the Sakura blossoms! Aren't they beautiful? Unlike an ugly girl we know." She nudges her and laughs.

Sakura is starting to get upset, but then decides. _Ok it's_ _now or never. I am gonna tell her the truth!_

Seeing as how the situations are both getting desperate, Naruto walks by and interrupts Neji and Sasuke. "Sakura, hey, we have a mission today! Did you forget? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Sasuke looks so happy to see Naruto. He actually runs over to him and then regains his composure. He nods and then waves towards Neji.

Neji smiles and tells him, "I love you, Sakura. The world will now know." Tears are forming in Sasuke's eyes. _If it weren't for Naruto…eek! He would have try to kiss me! Thank you Naruto, thank you!_

They continue walking and approach where Sakura and Ino are.

"Yo, Sasuke! What are you doing with Ino?"

Sakura rises up and runs to Naruto. She is about to speak but Ino talks first. "This has been so fun! Everyone come out!"

Everyone jumps out of the trees and from the bushes and are all laughing.

Sakura and Sasuke are confused and don't know what is going on.

Finally, they both speak. "Damn, I have to pee! I've been holding it all day, but I am sorry! I have to go!"

They both run into the bushes and you hear loud screaming!

Everyone is on the floor laughing. Ino tells Naruto, "You are the smartest ninja in all of Konoha! I thought it wouldn't work!"

Naruto laughs and thanks her. "I told you it would work!"

**Flashback starts from the night before **

Ino and Naruto leave her house and Naruto races to Sasuke's house.

He arrives and Sasuke is fast asleep. They had dropped sleeping pills into Sasuke's and Sakura's ice tea.

Sasuke still had a dumpling in his hands.

Naruto stripped his clothes and dress him in a Sakura dress. He dyed his hair pink and then just added a little make-up.

Ino would come over and check to make sure he did a decent job.

Now it was time to run over to Sakura's and just peek to make sure Ino did her part good.

Both were very happy with the results!

They shook hands and Naruto walked Ino home.

Neji was watching from the ramen shop. He was having trouble sleeping and saw with his jutsu what they had done to Sakura. From the looks of it, he assumed the rest and wanted in on the fun.

**End of flashback **

Naruto yells, "I can't believe not one of you went to the bathroom! All we did was change your hair color and clothes!"

Today Ino and Naruto had the most fun evah!

"Hey, don't forget me!" Yelled Neji.

In the background you hear, "Wait, we were here tooooooooooooooooooooooooooo………………!!!!!!!

**+ The End +**

**S.G.-** So Mysty, after all that laughing, I am ready for some ice cream.

**Mysty.-**Mmmmmm, me too, I am so ready. How about today we make our own?

**S.G.-**Really?

**Mysty.-**Yup, I have an ice cream maker and toppings too.

**Neji. – **Can I come too?

**S.G. and Mysty.-** Let's go, (grabs Neji and runs to Mysty's house)

**S.G., Mysty, And Neji **– Review please… 


End file.
